Half and Half
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Two strangers were killed by a unfornate event, they were supposed to be sent to the underworld, but God said he'd let one of them live. Kankuro and Hinata are deteremind to live and let the other die. They get one week to pick who will live. Short story
1. Chapter 1

Half and Half

_Author note: This is a three shot. This is the first and longest chapter by Kankuro's point of view. The second chapter is super short and from Hinata's point of view. The third is a paragraph sort of like an epilogue. It's really cute and I got the idea of a Manga. I hope you life! I'm not normally a KankuroxHinata fan but since there complete strangers they fit. Please enjoy! Here is a link to the Cover I made for this Chapter: .com/art/KankuroxHinata-120573412_

It started out as a simple mission. I'll I had to do was blend into the huge town and collect data from an ally. It ended very different though. Well first let me introduce myself. My name is Kankuro and I'm eighteen years old and an elite ninja of the sand village. My brother is the kazekage of the sand village, for those of you that don't know, that's the leader of the village. My sister is a ninja, and a pretty hardcore one at that. They're very important people, I don't get noticed too much, but I don't care. They can do what they want, but don't get me wrong, I love my siblings. My brother, Gaara, wants to name me his successor. He's talking it over with the elders. I know I can be a good leader just like my little brother. Right after this mission, I was supposed to go home and see what the elders say.

Now here's where my story starts. I was in a crowded shopping area of the leaf village. People were shouting, laughing, and buying things all over the place. I scanned the nearby buildings looking for one with a grey porch that had a potted yellow flower on it. That is where I was supposed to meet the spy that would give me data about this village. Right now, my hometown and this place were in a war. I was able to sneak in and pose as a normal boy on the streets. My messy brown hair and clean paint less face helped me look innocent. My clothes were even normal.

I found the potted plant and casually walked behind the building into an alley. The place was cool and silence, like the exact opposite of the crowded street. Then out of the shadows came a silhouette. The light reflected off his glasses. "Kankuro…Glad you could make it" I nodded. The man took a few steps forward revealing his grey hair and evil smirk. He held out a package, it was many folded pieces of paper bound by a red string. "Thank Gaara-sama for his trust. Remind him to keep his side of the bargain" with that the man was gone.

To me the man seemed shady; I don't know why my honorable brother would make such a deal with him. I'm not the kazekage yet, so it's not my place to judge. With that last thought, I rushed out of the ally. I wanted to get home, being in enemy grounds made me nervous. Before I could get anywhere I ran into to something, more like someone.

The collision was hard and the impact pushed me back till I was on the ground. "Hey!" I shouted. "I'm so sorry!" a tiny voice squeaked. The owner of the voice was a small girl that was sitting on the ground across from me. Her pants and shirt were covered in dirt and a visible red scrap was on her elbow. Her teary eyes pleaded for forgiveness. I quickly stood up. Then I looked down and noticed her leaf headband around her neck. She was a ninja; my heart skipped a beat as I stared wide eyed at her. I really didn't want to get found out.

"Are you hurt?" the girl asked as she stumbled trying to get up. I didn't even get to answer before I heard someone shout, "Hey watch out!"

Now you know when someone warns you about something, but they do it too late. Then you think to yourself, 'that warning was a little too late'. Well this was one of these warnings.

I looked up and saw a huge amount of wood, stones, and other various heavy objects only a few feet from my head. I looked at the girl, fear was written on every detail of her face. Then I felt the impact and tightened my eyes. I was about to let out a shout of pain, but I blacked out.

The next thing I know I'm waking up in a bunch of white space. I know what you're thinking, Heaven right? Think again, I woke up to see white and that girl sleeping next to me. Just what I need. I shook her awake. "Hey, where are we??" She sleepily sat up and rubbed her eyes. It took her a moment to figure out where she was then her eyes got wide. "Where are w-we?" I rolled my eyes.

"YOUR DEAD" The girl shook at the sudden voice. It wasn't my voice of course. It was loud and seemed to be coming from everywhere. "What the heck?" I turned my head and practically broke my neck to find who was the owner of that voice, only I get to say when I'm dead!

"THIS IS THE BOUNDERY OF LIFE AND DEATH" I signed. Who knew this place existed. "YOUR SOULS HAVE BEEN INVITED TO THE UNDERWORLD" It's funny, I always knew I would ended up there. If this girl really was a ninja, then I'm sure she's done her fair share of killing too.

"No,n-no, Mr. Voice…I can't die!" I was surprised to see the girl sobbing. Her tiny shoulders were shaking and tears were rolling down her face. Everyone dies sometime….Then I remembered; I was supposed to be kazekage. I was supposed to lead a village! I have a brother and sister that need me. Where would Gaara be without me by his side to advise him? Where would my sister, Temari, be without me as her shoulder to cry on when some stupid boy breaks her heart! (And then she'll need me to kick his jerk butt). I stood up and accidently shouted. "I can't die! I have stuff to do! I'm going to be kazekage!"

It might be my imagine but I think the voice laughed at me! "I'LL MAKE YOU A DEAL THEN" I crossed my arms and smirked. I'm sly aren't I? "I WILL ONLY LET ONE OF YOU LIVE" The girl stopped her sobbing for a second and looked at me. "Okay, then take her so I can get back to business" The girl's eyes were filled with hurt, but I pretended not to notice. "I-I have things to do….please take him instead?" The girl was tiny and had cute short hair, it was hard to believe that she was attempting to condemn my life to save hers; it sounded more like she was asking to barrow my pencil.

"I'll fight you for it?" I got in a fighting stance and attempt to summon my puppet crow. The girl's pale eyes got determined and she activated something and veins started budging. That was gross man. When I noticed crow wouldn't some to the boundary of heaven and the underworld, I decided I didn't want to fight then bluing eye girl.

"Uh…how about you give us some time to decided?" I asked. "I'LL GIVE YOU ONE WEEK, REMEMBER TO STAY TOGETHER" Then the light turned blinding and I felt dirt under me. "Yes! We're back! I'm outta here" I started walking but the girl grabbed my arm. "Wait… said we have to stay together" I laughed. "And what's that guy going to do?" I laughed again. "But we have to deiced who's going to live" She looked at me firmly. I rolled my eyes. "You believe in that stuff? Your stupid aren't you?" She seemed taken back and let go of my arm. I started walking away, but once I was about ten steps away, I felt a burst of pain in my chest.

It hurt really badly. I heard the girl yell out in pain too and we both dropped to our knees. I turned around. "What did you do?" She looked at me. "N-nothing" I stood up and dusted my knees off and walked over to her. "I guess that guy was telling the truth. " She nodded and stood up.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata? It was an okay name I guess. "Kankuro. I guess I'm stuck with you for a week, so come on" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. I had rented a hotel close by and I needed time to think.

We were half way there when I noticed a good looking blonde chick with a huge chest checking me out. I put on my best smile and quickly dropped Hinata's hand. I didn't want her thinking I was with that girl or anything. The blonde laughed at me, I pretended not to notice but I did feel pretty rejected. I'm sure no one could tell though. Then Hinata tapped me on the shoulder.

"I…I think….I feel weird…" I gave her an odd look. How does this concern me? "I feel rejected…" She frowned and looked toward the ground. "Wait, you can't feel rejected, because I feel rejected!" She raised an eyebrow. "That blonde girl, didn't you see?" Hinata scanned the crowd but I know she didn't know who I was talking about. She eventually laid her gaze on me. "I think we can feel each other emotions?" Now that was just odd, like out of a book or something. "Whatever, we're going back to my hotel"

I stopped in front of a building with a green door and opened it. I was greeted with the cool air. "You don't live in the leaf village?" I walked up the stairs and could hear her soft footsteps following. "I'm just visiting….My uncle lives here" It was a lie but who cares? "....I feel guilt….are you lying?" I glared at her.

We reached the top steps and my room was the first one. I opened the door and the first thing I did was lay on the bed. Hinata waited in the door way. I could feel her embarrassment. Why was she embarrassed? "Hey…why are you standing there all red?" She nervously took a few steps into the room. "I've never been in another boy's hotel room before…" she said then she nervously shut the door behind her.

"Oh." I turned over on my side and faced the window. I think I drifted to sleep. The next thing I knew I woke up and it was dark out, the light was on in the room, and I heard the clanging of pots. A blanket was placed on my shoulder that wasn't there before. I pulled it off and drowsiness made my way to the kitchen. The girl, Hinata, was putting something on two plates.

"You're up, Kankuro!" she said cheerfully. "I made you dinner" I looked at the food. I was sort of hungry. No one has ever made me dinner before. My sister wasn't even the cooking type and Gaara defiantly wasn't one to cook. I sat down at the table and watched her put rice on her plate. I thought about what it would be like to have someone cook for me all the time. My face suddenly started to turn a little red.

"Why are you embarrassed?" she asked innocently. "Oh…um…I'm not use to having anyone…you know, cook for me" she gave a little giggle. This girl was sure happy go lucky when she wasn't scared to death. "You don't have a girlfriend or something?" I glanced at the floor.

"Uh...yeah I had a girlfriend, but we broke up last week" She looked at me. "I can tell your lying" so what if I was lying. I wasn't going to let her know I'm a girlfriendless loser.

We ate some and she started up a conversation about her life. She told me she was a ninja and that she has a little sister. She told me about her sensei and her team mates. She told me how she was taught to cook from her cousin, Neji, then she got nervous and told me not to tell her cousin she told me that or he's kill her. It's not like she's been dead already….I tried not to talk much. Then she asked me about what I said earlier to . Mr. Voice, it's funny how she calls him that.

"Yeah, I want to be kazekage, like my brother, Gaara" I said proudly with a smile. Then I saw her gasp and try to scoot back a little. Her eyes got wide and she looked...scared? I knew she was scared because I could feel her fear. "What??" I snapped. We were getting along so nicely. "Kazekage…you're from the sand village!" Great…I blew my cover on my own. "Oh yeah, well it's not much you can do about it, you're going to be dead next week anyways" She bit her lip and I thought for a second she was about to cry.

She stood up and walked over to my room, where my bed was, and closed the door. "Girls are so emotion" I felt bad for making hurting her, but that could just be me feeling her emotions again. She did make me dinner and everything. I signed and cleaned up the dishes. Then I could hear singing. Then I felt a sense of peace coming over me, it was good but not too good, and it wasn't bad. I liked the feeling. I had never felt like this before.

I made my way to the bedroom and opened the door. The girl was by the window and she was singing. Her eyes were closed and she looked really pale in the moon light. It was pretty. I knew I stupid teenage boy like me could ever make something that nice. I leaned against the door way and listened to her. She saw me and stopped. "It's okay keep going…" She nervously started again. That night I figured out what Hinata felt whenever she sang.

That night I slept on the floor and her in the bed. The next morning she made breakfast. I decided to say sorry for making her feel bad, she accepted.

"So…where's your family? Aren't they worried?" I asked her while we were walking down the street. "Oh well they are out of town…visiting a friend" I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. She was lying. I didn't care too much. She started asking me about my family. I told her about Temari and Gaara. "Gaara always seemed like a scary person to me…" she muttered. We were sitting on a park bench watching some kids play with a ball. "He's really not! He cares so much about the village. I'm his older brother, but sometimes I really admire him" She nodded and smiled. "I know this boy, Naruto, who admires Gaara too" I chuckled. "I know Naruto! I owe him a lot for changing my little brother to the man he is now" Hinata looked down and I could feel her sadness. "Naruto…He's not doing well. He's been in the hospital for almost a year, but he is expecting a baby" She looked up and softly smiled.

I knew was she was feeling. She really cared for this Naruto. It seemed the passion for him as dulled to a slow caring of him. At least that's what it felt like. "Oh…Well that's cool" Hinata was turning out to be a pretty sweet girl. It's sad to think she might die because of me. If I hadn't been having a shady deal with that guy with the glasses, then I wouldn't have run into her, she might not be dead.

Then I felt her hand on mine. "It's okay, really, bad things happen" I was a little taken back by her kindness. "Uh…No, you got the wrong idea, I wasn't caring about you or anything!" she giggled. I couldn't be the one to die though…I had a village to take care of.

The a little boy came up. He was holding a case of bracelets. "Would you like to buy one miss?" Hinata smiled at the boy. She looked over the bracelets in the case. "There so pretty!" The boy smiled proudly. "My sister made them!" Hinata patted the boys head. "There very nice!" Then something caught her eye. I looked over to see what it was.

It was a bracelet with light purple beads and purple butterflies engraved on copper in-between them. "This one is beautiful." I could feel how pretty it looked to her. I signed and gave the boy some money. "I'll take that one" Hinata looked at me and gave me the sunniest smile she was cable of. "Oh Kankuro! Thank you so much!" the was the first time I've heard her actually say my name. I blushed. She giggled and the little boy ran away with the money I paid him. "You know, I could feel how much you admired it and it was making me sick…so I bought it for you" I tried to play it took.

She giggled and I watched her snap it on her wrist.

I won't bore with what happened next. It mostly went like this: Hinata cooked, I ate, I cleaned the dishes, she cleaned, we talked, and we took walks and things like that. She even showed me her house; she told me we couldn't go inside though. I didn't ask her why because I knew she would lie. I showed her a picture of Temari and Gaara. She said Temari was pretty and Gaara looked like a leader. I've watched her smile, I've seen her cry, I've heard her laugh, I've felt her every emotion, I know this girl now. She's kind and sweet. Sometimes she gets nervous and her face turns red. She's kind to me and acts like I'm important. I love being with her. I know she didn't want to die, and I didn't want her too either.

I fell in love with her.

It was the sixth day. I and Hinata were out walking when we saw a man taking pictures. He took the picture and then the picture came right of the camera instantly. I asked him if he could take a picture of me and Hinata. He agreed and said we looked so cute together. I blushed and said that this picture was just to document. Hinata laughed because she knew what I was feeling. The man took the picture and gave it too man. I said thanks and the man tipped his hat and left.

In the picture I actually smiled and my arms were around Hinata's waist. She was smiling and had her hand on my shoulder; the bracelet I bought her was sparkling.

I looked at the picture for awhile till Hinata interrupted me. "Kankuro, do you like me?" She cocked her head to the side and looked up at me with big pale eyes. I blushed and looked away. "You probably already know the answer to that question…" I walked over and sat on the bench. She sat next to me. "I know…b-but I want to hear you say it" I focused my attention on some rocks on the ground, my cheeks were burning. I never felt this weird sensation before.

"…." I could tell she was waiting for my answer. "I-I love you" I felt her arms wrap around my neck. I could feel how nervous she was and I could picture her red cheeks too. Or maybe I was feeling my nervousness and not hers?

The walk back to my hotel was quiet. We ate dinner and we talked about our lives like normal. I told her about why I like puppets and she told me she always wanted a dog. She told me how she would beg her team mate Kiba to let her keep his dog for a weekend, but he always said no. I said I'd buy her a dog but she just giggled at me. I could feel a deep sense of sadness in me and I knew it was from her. I couldn't figure out why. Maybe it's because tomorrow was our last day together? The week we'd been together, we haven't talked about who would live. I knew tomorrow that I was going to die for her.

That night I hugged her before she tucked herself into my bed. I listen to her sleep and then I slightly lie down next to her on the bed and feel asleep. I could feel she was still sad, but so was I.

I am going to die for her.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm sixteen years old. or I think he is actually God, told me that I was going to die. A boy named Kankuro was killed with me, he didn't want to die. I didn't want to die either. The voice, God, made a deal with us. He'd let one of us live, we had a week back on Earth to deicide.

That week was the best week of my life. I've never been so happy. I talked with Kankuro about things I never told anyone else. At first Kankuro didn't like me much. We couldn't get to far away from each other or our chest would start hurting. If we went too far, I think we'd both die.

We could also feel each other's feelings. We were two people, but sort of one person at the same time.

I felt like I've known Kankuro forever. Even though I've never met him before, I never even knew Gaara, the kazekage, had a brother.

I and Kankuro have done so much together, it's like a dream. I love being with him. I know that I love him. More then I loved anyone before. More than Naruto, the boy, I care about. I more than care for Kankuro, I want to be with him. I want him to live. The week is up.

I crawl out of my head, careful not to wake Kankuro. I grab a piece of paper and start writing. I glance down at Kankuro everyone in awhile while I'm writing. I'm going to miss him. He is going to be a great leader. He's very strong and tough; he has a good heart too. He'll be kazekage and make his brother proud. He always had such a gentle face.

I finished my letter and then put in it an envelope. I slide my purple crystal bracelet in it too. Kankuro would know what it meant. I sealed the letter and put it on the table. Then I heard rustling. I turned around and saw Kankuro turn in his sleep. He was facing the ceiling.

I felt my eyes start to water. I fought the urge to cry. I had to be brave. Then out of the corner of my pale eyes, a tear fell. Then they wouldn't stop. The rushed down my cheeks, creating little tear streaking. I covered my mouth; I didn't want to make any noise to wake the sleeping boy up. I sniffled and they soon turned to sobs. My chest hurt. It throbbed and my shoulders were shaking. I could even taste the salt from my tears in my mouth. It was all over. Everything was going to end now.

I franticly wiped the water from my face. My lips quivered as I tried to hold back more sobs. I took a shaky breath and quietly walked over to the bed. I looked at him. "Thank you for everything…" I whispered. I slowly bent over him and softly kissed his lips. They were warm against mine and I could feel my heart flutter.

"I love you too" a tear slipped and soaked into his shirt.

I kneeled down by his bed and prayed. "God, I'll die. Please let Kankuro live" I felt my peaceful. My whole body went numb and I couldn't feel anything. It was white. Was I floating?

_Kankuro…_

That night I found out what it felt like die for the one you love.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and rolled over. I snapped open my eyes. "Hinata?" Maybe she was cooking breakfast already. "Remember you can't go too far" I saw up and sleepily rubbed my eyes. Then I noticed a letter on the table. What?

I walked over and opened it. The crystal bracelet that I bought Hinata fell out. My heart started beating fast. I quickly opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Kankuro, _

_This week with you was amazing. That day you ran into me, I was running from the hospital. I only had one year left to live and I didn't want to live it in the hospital. I was trying to escape when I ran into you. I'm glad I did. The one thing I wanted to do before I died was being with someone who loved me and that I loved back. I was told falling in love is the most important thing to do before you die. I think God gave me a gift that day he made me spend a week with you. We were two people, connected at the heart, but one person at the same. I hope you grow up to be a great kazekage; you'd make your brother and Sister proud. I'm sorry I never got to let you meet my family, but they disowned me because I couldn't make them proud as a ninja or a heiress in the hospital. I will miss you. Don't cry too much. _

_I love you, _

_Hinata. _

My heart broke. I lost it. I threw the letter aside and I could feel hot tears stinging my eyes. I furiously punched a wall. She left. I wanted her to live. I punched it again, leaving a hole in the wall. I kicked up the table and yelled. I put my hands on my head and dropped to my needs. "Hinata!" I shouted as the steaming tears rolled down my face. I didn't know what to do. My face fell to my hands and Cried. I sobbed, I shouted, I cried.

"She's gone." I kept chanting as memories of the past week rolled through my head. The hot tears gather in my hands and spilled over only to be soaked on the floor.

That girl was the best thing to ever happen to me. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to her village.

**The end. **

Epilogue:

Kankuro was not named the kazekage after Gaara. He wouldn't give Gaara the data the spy had picked up. He told his brother that the tricks were sneaky and the leaf village was a good place. Temari asked her brother what had gotten in to him. He told her about Hinata. The heartwarming story led Temari to disapprove of Gaara's methods against the left village. Gaara listened to them and cut ties with orochimaru. He helped the village without any outside interference. Kankuro was proud, but left for the left village. He stayed there for five years. He planted flowers by the bench where he confessed to Hinata he loved her. He met up with Naruto and his pink haired daughter. He found the boy selling bracelets and they became good friends. Kankuro then went back home. Two years later his Brother died. Kankuro's heart was broken again. The Elders picked some other man to become kazekage. He was cruel and no one was strong enough to stop him. Four years later Kankuro killed him and he finally became kazekage. He visited the leaf village often where he met a girl with pale eyes and short hair. Her name was Ayumi Hyuuga. She looked like Hinata, she had her smile. Kankuro ended up marrying her and having a daughter. He named her Hinata. He gave his daughter a purple bracelet with butterfly on it.


End file.
